


Between The Lines

by BeemurBee



Series: Duel Days at Ouran Academy [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Deleted Scenes, M/M, Outtakes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeemurBee/pseuds/BeemurBee
Summary: Scenes from (Don't) Stop Running that I had to cut. Basically just a deleted scenes story.





	Between The Lines

**Author's Note:**

> These are small scenes, so for the most part they'll be relatively short.

“I suppose you’re meant to be my babysitter?” Judai asked as Chideha lead him towards the main Duel Academy building.

“Strange things have been happening recently on this island,” Chideha said in lieu of answering. “We’ve already lost two agents to Duels of Darkness.”

“Whose initiating them?” Judai aked. Chideha shrugged, something Judai found mildly amusing for such a well-dressed man to do.

“No one’s witnessed the duels. It’s only thanks to certain readings that we even know they happened,” Chideha explained.

“What kind of readings do you get from a Duel of Darkness?” Judai’s brows furrowed.

“Beats me,” Chideha said, drawing a startled snort of laughter from the boy. “I was brought here specifically to protect you. I’m not a scientist.”

“So you  _ are _ my babysitter.”

“Don’t sound so upset, it’s not my fault you need one.”

Judai slapped a hand over his mouth to stifle the laugh that wanted to break out. Much as he hated to admit it, he was starting to like Chideha. There was something refreshing about how blunt the man was. 

 

After leaving his meeting with the agent in charge of this investigation, Chideha handed Judai a slip of paper with a handful of names listed on it. The Kaiba Corp. logo was pressed into the corner.

“What’s this?” Judai asked as he read down the list, recognizing none of the names aside from Chideha’s, which was at the top.

“The island’s become dangerous, and any one of us could end up lost to a Duel of Darkness,” Chideha began, once again proving to Judai that he was incapable of answering questions directly. “Should something happen to me, those are the ones who get to take over babysitting you!”

“You don’t have to sound so cheerful about it,” Judai groused, glaring at the grinning man. Chideha shrugged and then leaned forward to point at the name below his.

“Abe Hideki will take over for me if something should happen.”

“There’s sixteen names on this list,” Judai said with distaste. “Seems excessive.”

“You’re father’s taking your security very seriously,” Chideha told him, patting him on the shoulder. “He must be very worried for you.”

“Must be…” Judai agreed half-heartedly. Truthfully, he wasn’t so sure. Seto took responsibility for him, sure, but only privately. Judai was set for his education, but it wasn’t like he’d be inheriting anything. The company would be passing to Moki-oji and his family. Seto barely spared him any concern outside of his monetary responsibility.

Judai supposed he had to care at least a  _ little _ . His mother hadn’t petitioned for, or even wanted, child support. She hadn’t needed anything from Seto and honestly didn’t seem to care if he took responsibility or not. She’d only told him about his son in the first place because she felt he had the right to know Judai existed. Seto had made the personal choice to get involved, even peripherally, with Judai’s life. So he must care a little bit, surely.

Judai shook his head and folded up the paper. Now was not the time to brood over his family woes.

“Well then. Shall we get started?” he asked Chideha, slipping the folded paper into his pocket. “Lead the way.”

Chideha nodded and started up the path towards the volcano, where the most recent incident had occurred. Judai secured his duel disk and slipped his deck into its slot - he had a feeling he’d need it.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I'm not including the duel between Judai and Trueman is because it happens pretty much the same way as in the anime.


End file.
